Everyone can change
by radcliffe's-1girl
Summary: This was orgianaly a Her.dra story but changed it.Hermione's facing some troubles and poeple are changing in unexpented ways sometimes for the worst.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding out-Chapter one**

Hermione Granger's past hasn't all been fun and games. Sure she has amazing parents and great best friends, who've been a little defensive but still great. She is leaving today to visit the Weasleys and Harry for a while before she goes to Hogwarts. As she gathers and packs her things for school into her trunk to go the Weasley's, she is happy, sad and worried all at the same time to go back to Hogwarts this year. It will be her 7th year and she hasn't received her letter from Hogwarts yet, but she's not worried about that, she knows she'll get it soon. What worries the girl is what happens whenever she is seen alone in the corridors. Hermione is a victim of molestation, ever since 4th year, and it's changed her and no one knows about it. She has kept this secret for quite some time now, a little over two years to be exact. She is interrupted from her thoughts by her Mother.

"Hermione, darling come downstairs you have some visitors."

She ran down the flight of stairs and saw Harry, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing there. The biggest smile came to her face and she ran to give Harry and Ginny hugs. She then wondered where Ron was. Harry must have read her expression because he answered her question right away.

"Ron's being a git and he didn't want to come. He said he was too busy and tired to come." Harry said dully.

"Oh well. Just let me get my stuff and I'll be right down alright?" she replied

As Hermione started going up the stairs she looked back and saw the red headed girl following her.

"I'll come with you 'Mione."

When the two girls arrived in Hermione's room she could sense that Ginny wanted to say something. "Alright Gin what do you want to say?" The look on her face was a little confused but still serious.

"Why don't you care that Ron's not here? I thought you would want him here the most. I mean-"

But Ginny stopped talking at that point and Hermione knew that the girl almost let something slip that she wasn't supposed to, and she automatically started to wonder what it was.

"What were you going to say?" asked Hermione a bit too eagerly.

"Nothing it's just he's been acting weird lately, and I think he might have said something about being mad."

That's when Hermione got mad.

"Why the hell is he mad at me, I didn't do anything! He's the one who got all worked up over nothing!"

She remembered the letter like it was yesterday.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is it going at home? It's okay here. It's a bit lonely without you. Harry isn't here yet but he'll be coming soon. Ginny's all excited about it. It bothers me how they're seeing each other, and makes me a tad nervous. But I can't wait to be able to see you again. I have so much to tell you._

_Love, Ronald_

When she read the letter the first time she was taken aback. She replied the letter a couple of days later.

_Hello Ron,_

_It's good here; I'm not all that excited about going back. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun once Harry gets there. Why are you nervous? He's your best friend, you should be happy for them. As usual, my summer has been boring. But I really don't have much else to say. I guess I'll talk to you once I get there._

_Love from, Hermione_

And again by the look on the younger girl's face she knew there was something she wasn't being told. "What is it!" She was practically yelling at this point.

"Hermione I though you knew. I mean isn't it obvious?" Ginny said a bit nervously.

But before she could continue Hermione yelled: "Isn't what obvious! What's going on Ginny! Tell me!"

"Hermione, Ron likes you and when he read the letter and how you defended Harry he got the wrong message and got mad."

She stood there shocked at what Ginny just said._ Everything makes sense now _she thought to herself. As the girls finished packing it remained silent as Hermione was thinking about how she didn't notice and how obvious it really was. _How long has he felt this way? Why didn't her ever tell me?_ The questions went on and on. Once they were finished and made their way downstairs they received some stares from the others, they must of hear the yelling but no one questioned it right now.

"All ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and gave her parents hugs and said goodbye. Hermione wasn't all sure she wanted to go now though. She didn't want to have to confront Ron , knowing how he felt. And Ginny knew it. She gave her a sorry look. Seeing as Harry and Ginny could not apperate they used a port key. M. Weasley set it up and on his count of three she felt that familiar pull on her navel and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey I'm sorry it took a while guys, school and sports take up a lot of time and I have a hard semester this time. This is my fist fan fiction so please read and review, I want to know what you guys think.

**Chapter two**

When they landed in the garden at the Burrow Hermione had some difficulty keeping her balance and took hold of Harry's shirt to stay up. Unfortunately he lost his balance too and they fell knocking Ginny over with them. As the three started laughing their clumsiness of the situation all the while Ron was upstairs gazing down on them moodily.

"Stupid friends, they think I'm blind. They think I can't see what's going on. Well guess what, I can. They'll see whose laughing in the end." He muttered to himself bitterly.

They were going back to school in a couple of weeks so that gave Ron enough time to show Hermione what she was missing; all he needed was a plan. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there just thinking but it must have been quite some time because as he was contemplating his plan he heard his mother call him down for dinner. He really didn't want to go down even if he was starving; he did not want to see the others at the moment. So he slowly made his way down stairs.

As he entered the small cramped kitchen everyone turned to look at him, and he got some cold stares from Ginny and Hermione. _What the hell are their problems,_ he thought miserably, but instead of saying anything he just gave them the warmest smile he could. _If I want this to work I'm going to have to be nice. _ Hermione gave him a smile back but it was obvious she was not trying to put any more warmth in it then it was necessary and was apparently uncomfortable. It was then he noticed she was sitting in between Harry and Ginny. He mentally cursed Harry; he knew he would do this.

It was relatively quiet dinner for Ron besides the odd remark about Quidich and Voldemort. He didn't notice most of the conversation although he did notice the fact that his two best friends were laughing happily together. Once he was done he quickly retreated back to his room to continue his plot.

A few hours later Harry came up to bed to find Ron already passed out. Harry sighed; he had been hoping he would be able to talk to him before they went to bed.

The next morning Harry was up first, he got dressed and went down for breakfast. When he arrived downstairs he discovered he was the first of the children awake. Mrs. Weasley gave him a very big smile.

"What would you like for breakfast dear? We have some toast, eggs, waffles, cereal, and some fruit, what ever you'd like." She said warmly to him.

"Oh err I guess I'll just have some toast for now thanks." He said quietly.

"Did you sleep well?" Molly asked as she past Harry the butter for his toast.

"Yes, I did thanks" said Harry. As he finished talking he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked tired and was her and Ginny had been up all night talking. But Hermione being a morning person woke up early and didn't protest.

"Good Morning Harry, Mrs. Weasley! I hope you all slept well." She said. Despite her lack of sleep she was still cheerful, forgetting she had to go back to Hogwarts soon. But she was soon reminded as an owl swooped in through the opened window.

"Ah, your letters have arrived I see. It's about time. We need to go to Diagon Alley soon. Here are you letters dears. The other can get them when they wake."

Hermione smiled as she opened her letter eagerly reading the contents her smile grew. She had been made Head Girl, and thankfully the Head Boy was not Malfoy, it was Ernie Macmillan. He was an alright bloke.

Harry could tell by the huge grin on her face she had been made Head Girl." Head Girl?" he asked casually. She nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations," he said giving her a hug, "who is Head Boy?" he asked quickly hoping it wasn't Malfoy.

"Ernie Macmillan" she replied simply with happiness obviously from the fact that it was not the Slitherin.

Ron was sitting on the stair case with a scowl on his face wishing he could just go down and hit Harry for even touching her. Ginny slowly walked out of her room looking at her brother curiously wondering what he was doing sitting there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this story has changed so much since I started it, I know… All of you who want Hermione/Draco you're just going to have to wait and see. Right now I've changed it. I'm sorry for the delay.

And I would like to thank Alley for correcting my story.

Disclaimer: As Usual I own nothing that is Harry Potter it is J.K. Rowling's besides the plot and what not.

**Chapter Three- Shock**

Draco Malfoy sat in the dinning room alone eating his breakfast, quite slowly at that, when small house elf walked in as he was about to take another bite.

"Meltha comes with letter for Master Draco." She said as she handed Draco his letter with a shaking hand. He abruptly grabbed it. He had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter. As the teen started to read the letter his face fell with disappointment his grey eyes then flashed with anger. He quickly jumped up from his seat and almost ran to his father. If he wasn't Head Boy then who in Merlin's name was? He found his father in the main library where he had expected him to be.

"Father, do you have any idea who the Head Boy is?" the younger Malfoy asked

Lucius thinking his son was joking said:" I'm assuming it's you." He had done this when he'd become a prefect.

"Well it's not!" Draco yelled, his eyes turning blue with passion and fury.

After giving it some thought the elder Malfoy said:" Don't worry Draco you will be." And a malicious smile crept onto his face.

Draco stalked back to his room with a smile on his face. He always got what he wanted. But he had to wonder what his father would do. He also wanted to know who Head Girl was; Draco knew it would probably be Granger but he was hoping it wasn't.

Back at the burrow Ron and Ginny were arguing again. Hermione and Harry heard the shouting shortly after their embrace and they could only imagine what it was about. It eventually stopped and a very flustered Ginny came down for breakfast. Everyone knew they shouldn't ask what it was about just now. Later that day when Ginny and Hermione were in their room Hermione decided that she could ask about the argument this morning.

"So Gin what was all the yelling about this morning?"

"Oh, nothing Ron was being a git again, as usual." She replied but never looked up knowing her eyes would betray her.

The rest of the summer went by pretty much uneventfully. There was the couple of arguments and a few of Fred and George's pranks, but that was it. It was now time to go back to Hogwarts and the four children had been awaken very early, 5:30 to be exact. Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure they wouldn't be late this time. Being up so early made Ron in an even worse mood then normal. Hermione and Ginny were extremely excited to go back while Harry was in a sort of daze from the worry and lack of sleep. Once they arrived at King's Cross they went onto Platform 9 ¾ and went to find a compartment. They then returned to the platform to say their goodbyes. Some time after they had returned to their compartment the four teens were joined by friends. As Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti entered they were greeted with enthusiastic hellos and hugs although they could sense something was wrong with Ron, the boys anyways. Hermione decided to leave after sometime.

"Well I must go to the Heads compartment but I will be back later" she said proudly wile putting on her heads badge. There was a rush of 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters' and she left. She walked confidently to her destination and once she arrived she was surprised to find it empty. So she sat down and waited for Ernie to arrive. She had not noticed Malfoy leave his compartment once she passed by and that he has followed her there.

"I knew it was going to be you." She heard an all too familiar voice say,

"What are you doing here Malfoy, this is the Heads compartment. You do not belong here." She said calmly.

"Well I see you haven't heard the good news then" he said, "I've taken McMillan's place because he was unable to complete his duties." Draco said with fake sadness.

Hermione was mad to say the least. "What! What did you do to him!"

"_I_ did not do anything." He said smirking. The Head Girl turned on her heel and went back to her friends. As she left Draco had his infamous smirk on his face. _This is going to be an interesting year. _He thought to himself

Meanwhile further down the train Hermione had just walked in looking furious. Everyone looked at her curiously but she ignored then and sat down beside Harry. Finally Harry decided to speak up. "'Mione what's wrong, why are you back so soon?"

"He's Head Boy instead!" she said with hatred.

"Who is?" Ginny asked clueless, but Harry knew. There was only one person who she hated that much and his guess was confirmed when she replied.

"Malfoy is!" she yelled.

"What!" Several people yelled out of shock and Harry put his arm around her to bring her into a hug in attempt to calm her down. Ron growled at the site.

"Awwe look, Granger went straight to her golden boyfriend." They heard that familiar voice say.

Please please review, criticism is welcomed.


	4. Author's note

A.N.: Hello everyone, no this is not a chapter as you may see. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm a little stuck with it. Sad? Yes..Lol. I'm also really busy with school, volunteer and my guitar. But as soon as I can post my next chapter I will!

Bye for now xo

P.s. Please take the time review. It means a lot to me.


End file.
